


Happy Birthday, Detective

by MySecretDesires



Series: One shots / general drabbles [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Gavins kinda an asshole but Nines loves him anyways, Grinding, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, first date sex, heavily implied sex, making out in a theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySecretDesires/pseuds/MySecretDesires
Summary: Its GAvins birthday, and he wasnt expecting anything, much less a party, and a date from his crush.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: One shots / general drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1435660
Kudos: 57





	Happy Birthday, Detective

**Author's Note:**

> After posting my Phantom of the opera au, i found this old thing in my computer, i was supposed to post it last october! Im sorry its so late, but have it anyways!

Gavin wouldn’t call himself a people person. Sure, he had a few friends such as a feisty beat cop named Tina, and a man who went by Chris miller, his assigned partner.

  
He was fine with it being that way, it kept potential threats away, and unwanted emotions. There was a good reason why the running joke in the department around the winter festivities that he was the Grinch, which wasn’t too far from the truth. 

But now it was October 7th, a day he wanted to get over with. He enjoyed his birthday a little bit, a few gifts from his friend and a night out on a pub crawl with those he kept close was his usual go-to after work, since he usually had to work through his birthday. 

  
This year, for some odd reason, seemed to be the day that all turned on its head. 

  
The lights were dark when he walked past the glass doors, a sour look on his face

”Who the fuck cut the lights? Ah, did those androids finally take over and slaughter everyone?” He scoffed, arms crossed as the lights flicked back on, everyone sitting where they usually did, but with a bright face.

”Happy birthday Detective Reed!” Most shouted, a few ‘Rat man’s here or there, the occasional ‘Detective asshole’ and the usual ‘Detective smartass’ From hank. 

He was certainly caught off guard, who orchestrated this whole thing? No, it just had to be that new rookie detective sent from Miami, who moved up to Detroit to follow his brother, Young ‘Nines’ Stern, the smug bastard. 

”Happy birthday, Reed” He said on his own time, handing him his usual cup of coffee. Rather than tossing it as Gavin usually did, he actually took it for once and sipped it, it was almost perfect (Though, Most shops didn’t have the exact brand of heavy cream he liked, so he let it slide) 

”This is… Why?” He looked up at the taller, leaner man, his Gucci turtleneck almost laughing at his own clothing.

”Because, Detective. I believe it would be in everyone’s best interest if they had something to celebrate about, and what less than your birthday? Besides, you have never shied away from being the center of attention”

”You caught me” Gavin sighed and shrugged a bit, sipping his coffee before making rounds to thank everyone for the party.

For some reason, Tina was standing at a counter in the break room where most of the staff circulated. 

”Oh god, Who was in charge of the cake? Please say Chris!” Gavin whined, bullying his way ahead of the others and groaning loudly. It was a rat, of course it was a rat! 

”Happy birthday, Detective Rat man!” Tina laughed, handing him a slice of the ass with a chunk of tail (The body was made out of chocolate cake and cream cheese frosting, while the tail was molded with modeling chocolate and rice krispies) 

”Shut up and eat your cake before I take your slice” Tina hissed when the detective made a face, but resigned to just eating his cake at his desk and grumbling, The rookie walking over without a slice.

”do you like the cake, Detective?” He asked with a light chuckle, seeing the detective having nearly shoveled the whole thing into his mouth. 

”Uh… Yeah” he said past cake and frosting, and wiped his mouth after he swallowed “Which bakery did Tina get it from? You know?” 

”Well of course I do, I put most of this together” He snickered.

”You… What? I thought Nina did…”

”Originally it was her idea, but I did most of the work and planning” He hummed, taking a seat on the others desk like how his brother Connor had usually done with the lieutenant. 

”Well uhh… Thanks…” He looked away, a small blush creeping up on his cheek.

”Ah, don’t worry, you can repay me with your body later” Nines said, seemingly completely serious. 

”WHAT!?” He choked on a piece of the tail, chugging some coffee.

”I'm kidding!” Nines huffed out a soft laugh, One Gavin had grown accustomed to. It always made his heart skip a beat to hear that feathery laugh. 

”Better be… Dick” He grumbled, his blush deeper and noticeable now. 

”Well, you aren't wrong” He hummed “Though, I would like to take you to see a movie tonight, after work” He held up 2 tickets to what ever B horror movie had come out early to milk the box office for the pre-halloween spooks. 

”I… uhh…” Gavin looked away “S-sure… its the least I could do, I gue-” His eyes widened when nines had leaned in close to his face, and wiped away from frosting from the others mouth, and licked it off his thumb.

”Hmm, I should have added a touch more vanilla” He sighed with a tiny smirk. Nines could practically hear the gears in Gavin's head stop and start grinding against themselves to try and figure out what to say or do. So, The Florida man took his leave, a sway in his step.

  
The rest of his shift, Gavin couldn’t look that man in the eyes. Nines seemed to notice it, and would let out that lighter than air chuckle, which usually made Gavin stumble over words, or in rare occasions trip. 

  
Gavin did go out to that movie, sipping his coke and monching on popcorn that rested in Nines laugh (he couldn’t remember Nines ever even taking a bite, though) and started to relax, despite his heart racing from jump scares, and the anxiety of whether this was a friendly night at the movies, or more. 

Though, he learned that when Nines wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close, whispering into his ear.

”I’ve liked you for a while, Gavin” He whispered, voice smooth as butter and silky as an expensive set of sheets. “Your brash yet guarded personality, The way you try and hide from the world, making yourself seem invincible to everything…” He trailed off a bit, though Gavin was entirely paying attention. Every detail, the very, extremely faint Floridian accent, the way his breathe ghosted on the shell of Gavin's ear, how if he wanted to, he could suck on that piece of skin and make Gavin lose it. 

”Have you ever heard of the back row rule, Gavin?” Gavin couldn’t find the words at first, feeling lost in another wet dream of the tall rock of a man, then later finding himself hunched over in his shower, whispering his name. 

Though, this was all real. Happening to Gavin, on his birthday.

”Y-uh… Refresh me?” He stumbled a bit, his skin pricking in goose bumps at that breathey laugh, right next to his ear.

”Come here, and I’ll show you~” Nines purred, moving the popcorn and drinks over to the chair beside him, and pulling Gavin onto his lap, arms wrapped around his waist as he buried his face into the back of the others neck, feeling him squirm and shake. 

”Do you like me, Gavin?” He asked seemingly out of the blue. “I’ve seen the way you look at me, how our eyes meet and linger, like we’re trying to find some meaning behind them” He purred into his ear, lips trailing on his neck, but never leaving any kisses or licks or bites, no matter how hard Gavin tried to lean into the touch.

”It’s like a romance novel, Really” He chuckled “And I want to eat you alive” He growled, gripping the smaller mans hips to keep him from rocking back and forth. 

”Watch your movie, Gavin. We have all the time in the world.” He chuckled, leaning back and grinding Gavin back with him, so they could lounge in the chair, hands resting on the others core. 

  
Gavin's head was swimming, he could barely pay attention to the movie (Especially with how big and strong Nines hands were, what was he, a Greek god?)

  
After an agonizing hour later, The credits finally rolled as they two stood and collected their items, While Nines cleaned up a few spilled popcorn chunks from when Gavin would jump and threw out the empty bag and cup.

He walked with Gavin, his hand resting on Gavin's lower back. Once they were out the back door with no one else around, he shoved Gavin into a wall, Drawing out a groan from the detective as he pressed his body tight against the others. 

”Please, Gavin…” Nines mumbled, his voice serious, which was much different than the tone he had during the movie. “Tell me if you don’t want this, Tell me to stop before we go to far…” He ran fingers through the smaller mans hair, looking deep into those emerald pools he could swim in forever, never wanting to leave. 

”I… Nines, I ain't some flimsy girl who doesn't know how to say no” He told him with the same tone, reaching up to cup the others perfectly sharp jaw. “If I wasn’t comfortable the first time, I would have gotten up, threw my drink on you and stormed out” He told him “And I certainly wouldn't have sat on your lap for the last half of that shitty movie, now c’mon, spend the night at my place” Gavin hummed, his hands feeling up the others muscle clad sides “I got a bed I need to be fucked into” He smirked, seeing that devious look in nines eyes in the moonlight really did him in. 

”P-Phck! Be careful!” Gavin snapped as Nines picked him up from under his thighs, easily supporting him as he walked him back to his fancy little sports car.

  
Gavin barely had time to buckle up before his hands where rubbing and touching at the man, but finding comfort on his warm, strong thighs he would massage the whole way back to his apartment.

His hands inched their way up the mans thighs, resting on his tight jeans, gulping when he felt the size.

”Like what you feel, Detective~?” Nines purred as he pulled into the apartments parking lot, right next to Gavin's jeep. 

”Phck…” Gavin mumbled, sadly letting go of his hold on the other as he unbuckled and bolted out the car, hissing at the chill as he pulled his leather coat closer, before letting out a sigh when the other wrapped his arms around him, easily making Gavin feel small and submissive. 

Gavin lead him up the steps quickly to a door marked 117. He started to unlock it, fingers fumbling In his grasp as nines took over for him, easily unlocking the door.

He started to turn the knob when Gavin smacked his hand away to do it himself “If you aren't careful, My kids will run out” He huffed.

”K-kids?” Nines blinked. He wasn’t a home wrecker, and he certainly wouldn't have sex anywhere near children! Even if the door was locked, he wasn’t exactly quiet, and Gavin didn’t seem like the quiet type either…

”Yeah, Diane and Asshole” 

”Ex-excuse me?”

”My cats” Gavin clarified, rushing the taller confused man in and slamming the door shut, hearing 2 loud mouth cats walking over to sniff the stranger. 

”Oh thank god…” Nines let out a sigh, his poor boner flagging a little. 

”Even if I had kids, I wouldn't bring you home to em, gotta make sure you aren't one of those weird Florida men you see online, how do I know you wont kill me, dismember my body and throw me in a canal near a wildlife reserve?” 

”Eh, too much paperwork” Nines chuckled, backing him into the hallway wall, purring low “You know… I could just undress you, and make you feel the most intense pleasure of your life~?” 

”Fuck, I’ll take that over a homicide any day~” Gavin purred, groaning loudly when the other mans lips were pressed to his neck, sucking gently on the skin as Gavin leaned into the touch, purring gently at the feeling.

  
they made love all night long, and honestly it was the best sex Gavin had in a long while, and they had breakfast the next morning together, bonding in a comfortable silence, broken up by a few kisses here and there. 

Best. Birthday. Ever.


End file.
